mypetrobotfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Was Blocking The Road
Here is a very weird story. I was driving to work when I noticed something that was blocking the road. It was a bunch of boxes stacked around the driveway. There was some dirt around them. To be honest, I knew something was up, because the box was a mess. On top of all the boxes was a big piece of cardboard. Once I noticed the box, I went back out to the road and began trying to maneuver around the boxes to get to my car. They were just in my way! (This is the part that freaked me out the most when we began to leave!). So I started throwing things at the boxes and I was going to throw them at the box so I could see the box for real and then I was going to throw them at it again but then I decided, there are some people on the other side of this, and they would probably get mad at me so I decided. What was weird is when I finally got in there, the box was completely flattened and almost flat. All that was left is a stack of papers. On the papers were the words, "DOUBLE LIFE SINCE NO ONE KNOWS YOU" The guy who I found this out with said, "No one knows who you are! Oh my God!" On the back of the box is a little bit of a letter saying, "My name is Jeff Lauer and I am a double life SINCE NO ONE KNOWS YOU." I know that this box has the words "DOUBLE" in the front of it but it still gives me a sense of déjà vu, I guess. So after a while I started feeling very close for the first time in some time. I think that someone was trying to tell me and send me back to whatever it was that I remembered. I had to put the box away for a bit and thought of one thing: "What can I do for this guy? What if I was his friend? What if I was there to help him? What if this just happened, like he did in the movie?" I thought about this for a long time, and then one day I started doing something, something I've learned that my father has never learned about himself. I decided that I won't be giving up this box of secrets. I won't do that. This time I'll do it right, after all I've learned. I decided to tell the guy himself. I asked him if he would like some coffee. He went upstairs to the study and sat on the sofa. He started to tell me how my family is better off than it was. That they have no more problems, they're not afraid of death. Why is that? Because they're better-looking. My mother, with her gorgeous face, has been taken care of by the police. And my father: the most beautiful man in the world, not a human being. But how come my parents weren't the same? He told me that my mother was always jealous of me. That when she saw the first photograph of me, she had to throw it out and go find a new husband. And that when she was ten, she began to make a career as a actress! In her early teens, she got it in her head to become an actress. After graduating from college, she decided to get an arts degree at Athens College and study theater. At this point, she was in a very good position, since she was already pretty and could live in London with her family. In August 1946, my mother married a man named Frank O'Connor and moved in with him in a house he rented. She became so attached with Frank that she wrote him from time to time. In order to win him back, she had to have a man around. In one of this letters, she writes to him about her father: My old man doesn't know you as much as I do. So if you're ever lonely, let him know. Frank O' Connor, now Frank O'Connor, who was known as Frank Bannister, was one of the richest men in the country. He owned the Pittsburgh Steelers football team, the Pittsburgh Pirates baseball team and even the Pittsburgh Pirates minor league team. By 1953 he had a net worth of almost $10 million. He was one of America's leading philanthropists. His net worth at the time of her death was just under $10 million. In 1948 he remarried, and his second wife, Dorothy Lillian Baker, he had to sell the Pirates to build up the foundation that would help get the new airport off the ground. In May 1944, Frank's third wife, Dorothy Bannister, died from a heart attack, he never remarried, and in 1976 he took over the Pirates from his son, Jack. In 1946 he also had to sell the Pirates for the proceeds of their sale. After his second wife died in 1951, he remarried again, this time his third wife, Marilyn Mae Tilton. At the time of his death, Frank's net worth was $17 million. Category:Stories Category:Dialogue